I will teach you to be a cure! Cure Rebel is born!
I will teach you to be a cure! Cure Rebel is born! is the first episode of Rebellion PreCure. Major Events * This is the debut episode of Rebellion PreCure. * Moineau transforms into Cure Rebel for the first time. * Cure Rebel uses "Hopeful Spark!" for the first time. * This episode is two parter if it was on T.V and would be a hour and 1/2 event. Synopsis The episode starts with a recap of the last episode of Spark of a Pretty Cure with the Destroyers winning and Cure Spark being carried off by an unknown character. We also see Moineau crying over her parents bodies before being told to get going by other fleeing refuegees as she ran she noticed a small robot laying on the ground and grabbed it feeling like it was important and took off with it. Years later, 16 year old Moineau was working at her foster father with the robot she named Pix watching from her desk, Jacob's garage with her friends making weapons for the destroyers but when Anton walks in looking annoyed saying they were taking too long as he rushed them to exhaustion into the night when they were finished Anton decided to test one of the weapons out using some of the employees who mouthed off to him earlier as targets many of them were hurt including Moineau as she was about to be hit once more Reef shot Anton in the shoulder with one of the weapons glaring as Anton turned the weapon on her mortally wounding her as Moineau cried over her friend and Anton walked away saying she got what she deserved as Moineau looked up glaring at him swearing revenge. After fixing up an old outfit to resemble the late Cure Spark, she goes after many attacks on many of the homeless to make room for the elite who supported the Destroyers. As she attacked them using her own weapons in choice of her powers as she did so Anton who was at the scene seeing her summons A Virux as she tries to attack it but was sent sprawling backwards into a wall hard nearly knocking her out when a bright light knocked back the virux as she looked to see a similarly dressed woman to her telling her to get out of here as she began to fight it. Though through the fight the woman became slower and unable to fight as she thrown to the ground hard as it lands a few hits on her Moineau watched in horror and frozen in terror until the memory of Reef saving her snaps her back as she hits the Virux with a few more blast making it turn towards her as the woman watched in horror as a blast from the Virux hit Moineau full power but she was surrounded in light as the light dissapeared showing Moineau now in cure form and Pix floating above her happily. Moineau now as Cure Rebel uses her new found powers to quickly take out the Virux and uses "Hopeful Spark!" to purify it. Moineau sighs and looks to see the woman stand looking startled as she thanks the woman but is quickly chewed out by her when she snaps about her dressing like her to fight Anton when she doesn't have powers. Moineau looked confused and didn't believe her saying she was dressed like Cure Spark as the woman snaps saying she is Cure Spark! She shows Moineau a bracelet similar to her own she now wears and asks for it back since Pix didn't know what he was doing. As Pix snaps back saying that after all these years they finally have a new cure. As the two argue back and fourth, Moineau gets them to stop saying she wants to save her world from the destroyers and avenge Reef's death and begs her to train her in which Cure Spark reluctantly agrees too. Meanwhile, Anton had made it back to General Tesla and the other destroyers and told them that there is a new cure and seems like an old one lived after the fateful last attack on earth. General Tesla thinks it's interesting to see new cure but angered that one of the old cures survived but to be assured that they will be squashed. Characters * Clara Baxter/Cure Spark * Veronica 'Roni' Shields/Cure Gear (Last Appearance) * Cure Flash (Last Appearance) * Cure Digital (Last Appearance) * Moineau/Cure Rebel * Pix * Jacob Abernathy * Reef Logan (Last Appearance) * Zachary Smith * Paula James * Anton * General Tesla